Near You Always
by ref6048
Summary: Post 'On My Way' Fic. Rachel has been by Quinn's bedside since the accident, as things start getting back to normal the two friends just can't seem to stay away from each other. Rubbish at summaries but please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – I don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended. Canon up to 'On my Way' except that Rachel got into NYADA.**

**My first Faberry Fic so please let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter One**

Quinn watched nervously as Nurse Adler filled out her pre-discharge papers, then smiled as they were handed over to her.

'So Quinn, if you just want to sign the last page for me' The nurse smiled at the young girl. 'Where's Rachel? She should be here to see this'

Quinn handed the papers back 'Downstairs buying more magazines. She's convinced I won't be able to sleep tonight.'

Nurse Adler perched on the end of Quinn's bed and gently squeezed her patient's hand. 'You probably won't.'

'I just can't believe I'm going home tomorrow'

'You've made amazing progress Quinn but you've still got a long way to go.'

'I know. One step at a time right? Our prom's in four weeks. I want to be able to manage at least one dance standing up.'

The older woman smiled. 'That's the spirit. That girl deserves at least one slow dance after all those nights sat in these cheap and nasty hospital chairs.'

Quinn gave her nurse a puzzled look. 'Slow dance? With what girl?'

'Rachel. Have you got more than one girl Quinn?'

Quinn sat up in her bed. 'Rachel and I aren't…we're not….she's not my girlfriend'

Nurse Adler made a perfect O shape with her lips and stood up. 'Oh sorry, I just assumed since she was here all the time and the way you were with each other'

Quinn could feel her face coloring up 'She's straight, I'm straight! We're just friends'

The nurse grimaced, she'd clearly hit a nerve. 'ok, my mistake. Just close friends then'

Quinn wouldn't let it go. 'Not that close. We hated each other, well I hated her, thought I did. I don't know, it's complicated….but not like that'

'Ah well no harm done, I'd better go check on my other patients' The nurse got off the bed and moved toward the door.

Quinn tried one last time. 'She's actually engaged to my ex-boyfriend you know'

Nurse Adler turned back. 'Wow you weren't kidding when you said it was complicated. And you and Rachel are still friends?'

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, 'I mean, we've had our fights about it but it's not going to stop us being friends. He's going to hold her back, he wants a nice little wife and mother and she's not that, well, not just that. Rachel needs someone that's going to challenge her, grow with her not against her. Quinn paused, realising she's been rambling. 'But it's her life, right?'

Nurse Adler nodded. 'Right. I actually meant were you over him but since you didn't even mention his name I'm guessing that's a yes'

Quinn let out a sigh. 'I guess it is.'

Rachel breezed into the room as Nurse Adler left unaware of the lingering tension in the air. 'Hey, they didn't have anything we haven't read before so I got us some puzzle books. I know they're not your favourite thing but we've got to find something to do to pass the hours tonight. Because I know you Quinn, you'll be far too nervous to sleep'

Rachel set the books down on the nightstand and looked down at her friend expectantly. 'Everything ok?'

Quinn glared at Rachel. 'Where's Finn whilst you're running all these errands for me?

'I'm…I'm not sure. Do you want Finn?'

'We're not joined at the hip you know'

Rachel looked puzzled 'You and Finn?'

Quinn shook her head. 'No, you and me. You don't have to be here every minute of the day. It's getting claustrophobic. I know you blame yourself Berry but there's no need to smother me to make yourself feel better.'

Rachel took a step back as if physically wounded by Quinn's words 'It's been a while since you called me Berry.'

`Yeah well, the sooner things get back to normal the better'

Rachel could feel her eyes getting moist and headed quickly toward the door. As her hand reached the door handle she turned briefly back to her friend. 'Quinn?'

Quinn's stare remained ice cool. 'Just go'

Quinn took a deep breath as she watched Rachel walk through the door. She turned her overhead light off and tried to ignore the cartwheels her stomach was doing.

Quinn sat up and checked her phone, although it felt like hours had gone by it had been less than an hour since Rachel had fled in tears. She took a deep breath and sent a hurried text.

_I'm Sorry_

Quinn lay back, hoping Rachel would text back quickly. She sat back up in an instant as she heard the faint creak of her door opening.

Rachel stood in the doorway 'I know'

Quinn smiled through the tears that were falling. 'You stayed?'

Rachel moved quickly toward Quinn. 'I stayed'

Quinn took the brunette's hand. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Nurse Adler was saying…..something and it freaked me out. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.'

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand tightly. 'It's ok. You're forgiven'

Quinn smiled but the tears kept coming.

'Hey what's the matter? I said it was fine' Rachel quietly slipped her pumps off, pulled back the blanket and climbed gingerly in to Quinn's bed.

Quinn immediately responded by pulling Rachel close.

Rachel wrapped her arm around the blonde girl 'Is this ok? I'm not hurting you?

Quinn's response was to bury her head in Rachel's neck, part shake of the head, part nuzzle. 'Stay with me tonight?'

The brunette gently stroked Quinn's hair and whispered softly 'Of course'

t.b.c


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading and the comments :). As ever I don't own anything. Not a huge chapter but thought i'd post an update for you. Should be a 'meatier' chapter up over the weekend...

Chapter 2

Quinn smiled as she slowly moved her feet through the warm water of the hydrotherapy pool she and Rachel were sitting in. 'You know there's not much I'm going to miss once I'm better but this is definitely top of the list.'

Rachel moaned in agreement. 'mmhmm'

'Do you think if I ask my mom nicely she'll buy me one for Christmas?'

'Well you deserve it after everything you've managed to achieve Quinn. You've been discharged for two weeks and you're already walking unassisted.'

Quinn shrugged. 'Not very far and not without the parallel bars being there'

Rachel turned slightly and caught Quinn's eye. 'Please don't put yourself down. Not about this, it's too important. You've far exceeded the doctor's expectations and mine for that matter. And as you know, I have very high standards.'

Quinn smiled sweetly at Rachel. 'Thanks. For everything. I don't what I would've done without you.'

Rachel returned the smile. 'It's my pleasure Quinn'

'I'm serious Rachel. You're telling me I'm strong and I believe you. When did I start doing that?'

'I wear people down, eventually.'

Quinn scoffed. 'You're so stubborn.'

Rachel pouted. 'I'm not stubborn I'm just right quite a lot'

Quinn skimmed the water with her hand and splashed Rachel playfully. –'Seriously though, this means a lot to me.'

Rachel struggled to catch her breath as her cheeks colored under Quinn's gaze. Unsure what to say next she leant back and closed her eyes. 'You know if I concentrate I can almost tell myself we're in a Jacuzzi'

Quinn nudged her friend gently 'And where would this Jacuzzi be?'

'On a roof top…..In New York'

The blonde let out a giggle. 'Obviously'

'It's the end of my first week on Broadway, which has been a runaway success, naturally. You have just co-written a killer article for the Times. The first intern ever to get a mention in the by-line.'

Quinn smiled as she too closed her eyes. 'Front page?'

'Front page' Rachel continued. 'Our colleagues all hate us of course. We don't mind though, we've got cherry margarita's and Barbra to console us'

'Sounds heavenly, Where's Finn?'

'Hmm?'

Quinn opened her eyes slightly to steal a glance at the brunette. 'Finn. You'll have married him by now right?'

'He's probably out shopping or something.'

'Shopping?'

The brunette giggled. 'Ok, playing football then. Whatever happens we'll still have time for this. You know, you and me time.'

Quinn smiled sadly. 'Maybe not. I'm going to ask Yale if I can defer for a year'

Rachel sat upright. 'Why?'

Quinn sighed. 'It's like you said I'm making good progress. In another year I should be completely healed. I just want my clean slate to be totally clean if you know what I mean.'

Rachel dipped her head. 'Yes I know what you mean'

Quinn tapped Rachel on the shoulder 'Hey, You ok?'

'Yes, it's just there is going to be a gap now. I assumed we'd go through things together. At the same time I mean. I know we haven't been good friends for that long. It's fine.' Rachel attempted a big smile. 'It's absolutely fine.'

Quinn's voice softened. 'Are you freaking out?'

'No. Not freaking out. I've got no reason to freak out. I just always thought you'd be close by me.'

'I will be. In a year.'

Rachel nodded as she turned to face Quinn. 'I'm not freaking out, just recalculating.'

The blonde laughed 'Recalculating?'

'Yes, and whilst I do that you can top up our margarita's and turn Barbra up'

Quinn gently placed her head on Rachel's shoulder 'Back to the fantasy then?'

Rachel tried to stifle the shiver caused by the increased contact. 'Yes, back to New York. That is until your physiotherapist comes back and throws us out.'

'Finn still not back from football then?'

Rachel smiled. 'Just pour the drinks Fabray'


	3. Chapter 3 Pt 1

**Thanks for reading. This was supposed to be longer but couldn't get it finished in time so thought I'd post this bit anyway. Update on it's way very soon!**

Quinn hauled herself out of her wheelchair in response to the knock at the door. 'Come in'

Santana strode into the room and froze as she saw her friend walking unaided toward her. She beamed as Quinn pulled her into a bear hug.

'Hey, you can…'

'Yeah, not for long. Yet' Quinn let go of Santana and sat on the end of the bed.

Santana sat beside her. 'Wow'

'I know'

Santana shook her head 'Sorry it's just going to take me a few minutes to get used to you like this. It's been a long time since I've seen you…..well you know…without Berry.'

Quinn rolled her eyes. 'Santana!'

'I'm serious. I was beginning to think she was surgically attached to your wheelchair.'

'She's helped me a lot, so what. Thought you and Rachel were cool now?'

Santana raised an eyebrow 'What, and you and Rachel are hot now?'

'Don't be stupid.'

The Latina leant over and playfully nibbled her friend's neck. 'Oh come on admit it, you want a bite of Rachel's berry!'

'You're being gross now'

'We haven't seen you at all Quinn. Apart from the few times we were allowed to see you in the hospital.'

'Sorry San but I was kinda busy learning to walk again.'

Satana sat back on the bed 'Oh really well judging by your texts you were busy learning to walk with Rachel…Rachel and me are doing this, just off out with Rach. I mean, Rach? What's that about?'

Quinn pulled herself further back on the bed, her back resting against the cool wall. She turned her head to make eye contact with her friend. 'I guess I felt exposed and a bit awkward around everybody'

'Apart from her?'

'Yeah, I suppose so. I'm sorry'

Santana shrugged. 'I'm only teasing. Actually I think it's nice. Weird. But nice.'

Quinn seized the opportunity to change the subject. 'So how have you and Brit been?'

'We've been good.' Santana smirked, not prepared to let go just yet. 'So has she dumped Finnocence yet?'

'Santana I mean it, stop it now!'

'Oh come on Quinn, you're the most interesting thing Berry's ever…..you know…done.'

The blonde pursed her lips. 'Nobody has done anybody, it's not like that between us.'

Santana cackled. 'Oh it so is. I hate you Rachel, I hate you back. You have Finn, no you have Finn. You're so pretty Quinn, You're the shining star Rachel'

Quinn shook her head but blushed at the thought of Santana's accusations. 'I don't know what it is with people. Rachel and are just friends.'

Santana's eyes narrowed. 'People? There's more of us….believers?'

'You're not going to quit are you?'

'Nope. I'm bored and you're loving it, I can tell'

'No, I'm not actually.' The blonde sighed, admitting defeat. 'One of my nurses thought that we were together'

'I kne…'

Quinn held up her hand to stop Santana. 'But only because we spent a lot of time together and I depended on her and…

Santana shrieked in surprise. 'Oh my god it's true.'

'No it's not, that's what I've been trying to tell you.' Quinn paused for a moment. 'Wait, what do you mean it's true? You're the one who started this stupid theory anyway'

'Yeah but I was half making it up until I saw that look in your eye. So you have me, the sharpest gaydar in the mid-west telling you you're hot for Berry. Plus you have a nurse, telling you you're hot for Berry. You have to listen to the lesbian and the nurse, it's practically the law.'

'So what, I know I'm not.'

'Ok so if you know for sure you're not then why not just humour us and imagine what it would be like to be hot for berry?'

Quinn grabbed a pillow lying by her side and covered her face. She mumbled something inaudible in response to the Latina.

Santana pulled the pillow from her friend 'Speak up Quinn'

'I said I can't'

'Why not?' Santana moved closer and held Quinn's gaze. 'Seriously Q, why not?'

Quinn dropped her eyes down to her lap. 'Because I'm blocking it out.'

Santana leaped off the bed with her hands held aloft triumphantly. 'Breakthrough, we have a breakthrough'


	4. Chapter 3 Pt 2

**Chapter 3 pt 2**

'Knock knock!'

Judy Fabray didn't wait for an answer as she pushed Quinn's door open with one hand, a tray full of snacks precariously balanced in the other. She stopped suddenly at the sight of Quinn and Santana side by side, stretched out on Quinn's bed.

'Thought you might fancy something to eat. I'll just set it down somewhere' Judy hurriedly placed the tray down on Quinn's desk. She walked briskly to the door. 'Right I'll just leave you girls to do…whatever it was you were doing.'

Santana watched as Judy closed the door behind her then let out a cackle. 'Even your mom can sense your unnatural urges'

Quinn shook her head. 'You are unbelievable. I thought you of all people would be supportive.'

'Ooh so does that mean you're admitting there's something I need to be supportive about?'

Quinn decided not to respond and instead chose to stare blankly at the ceiling.

The Latina turned on her side to look at Quinn. 'I think it's going to go down at prom. Probably in a bathroom somewhere. You know how you two love your deep and meaningful bathroom conversations.'

Quinn turned her head to face her friend. 'Nothing is going to go down at prom'

Santana broke out in a big grin and opened her mouth to speak. Quinn quickly put a finger over Santana's lips to silence her.

'And _no one_ is going to go down at prom either. You have a filthy mind Santana.'

'Please. You're in love with Rachel Berry, you don't get to judge…ever again.'

'I'm not in love with her I just like being around her. I suppose it's like a new friend thing. We're really good friends and that surprises me and maybe excites me in a way. But only because our friendship is so unexpected.' Quinn paused. 'How did you know about our bathroom conversations?'

Santana raised an eyebrow. 'Don't you remember? We got drunk after that whole bridesmaid dress fitting slash one woman intervention debacle.'

Quinn sighed. 'Vaguely'

'You said the word friend a whole bunch of times then as well so I guess you guys must just be friends. Just friends, that excite each other…...' Santana looked at Quinn expectantly.

'For crying out loud. ok ok. I have…feelings for Rachel'

Santana did a mini fist pump. 'Yes, finally!' She waited for Quinn to expand and then nudged her sharply when she didn't. 'Well spill Fabray. I've been here for over two hours, I wants some gossip for my troubles.'

Quinn turned back so she was facing the ceiling again. 'I don't know what to say. I don't know exactly how I feel. Just that she's the only person I think about now, the only person I want to see. It hurts when she's not here but then it hurts when she's not. That make sense?'

Santana gave a little whoop as she turned on to her stomach 'Yep, because you're in love with her'

The blonde turned toward her prepared to argue her case. 'Do you know what I was about to tell you you were wrong, but what does it matter? What does it matter how I feel? She's marrying Finn and I think that's best all round. I'm not even sure what I feel for her.'

'Oh come on. She'll dump that thing like radioactive waste when she knows. Berry will go from little Miss Torah angora to full on gay for Fabray in ten seconds I guarantee it.'

Quinn couldn't help but giggle. 'That's sweet…kind of.'

'I'm serious Q.'

'She feels sorry for me. This is what this wholes thing's been about. Even before my accident. It's Finn she loves'

Santana shook her head. 'I've seen the way she looks at you and it's not a pity party she wants my friend, trust me.'

'It's all irrelevant anyway. I'm deferring my place at Yale until next year, in a few months she'll be 500 miles away, with him'

'Deferring? Really?'

Quinn shrugged. 'I want to be fully healed when I go. I think it's a good thing. It settles the Rachel thing once and for all.'

Santana pushed herself off the bed. 'I guess so.' Her eyes wandered over to the tray of snacks left by Quinn'mom. 'You want a muffin?'

Quinn shook her head and then laughed as she watched Santana take three from the tray.

The Latina looked over to her friend. 'What? We'll need sustenance if we're gonna work out this long distance lesbianism issue you have.'


	5. Chapter 4

Rachel gave a satisfied smile as she surveyed her perfect pile of color-coded, alphabetised documents. 'Finn are you listening to me?' She turned from her desk to face her fiancé who was lounging lazily on her bed.

Finn nodded sleepily. 'Sort of. Something about a dance?'

'I asked if you'd dance with Quinn at the prom?'

'Oh that's right. Quinn.'

Rachel let out a big smile. 'So you'll do it?'

Finn sat up but before he could reply Rachel had got up from her seat and was walking toward the door.

She turned back briefly. 'I'm so glad you think it's a good idea. We'll have to be discreet, she won't thank us for interfering. I just want to make sure her prom night is special.'

'Babe I didn't say…' Finn stopped mid-sentence and sighed deeply as he watched Rachel disappear in to the hall.

He got off the bed to follow her but crashed clumsily in to the desk sending Rachel's newly neatened pile of papers all over the floor.

Rachel re-appeared in the doorway and smiled as watched Finn scurry around on all fours picking up the papers.

Finn stopped abruptly as his eyes landed on one document in particular. He got to his feet and held the piece of paper in front of him. 'A deferral form? I don't understand'

Rachel moved forward and calmly took the paper from Finn. She brushed past him and placed it in her top drawer. 'I was thinking of taking a year out. If NYADA will allow it of course.'

'A year out?'

Rachel nodded. 'Yes'

Finn considered this for a second. 'Babe that's great. It'll give me a chance to work with Burt maybe build the business up with him.'

He took her hands in his. 'I can't believe you'd do this for me Rach'

Rachel squeezed Finn's hands but then let go and took a step back. 'Well yes. And, as it happens, Quinn is taking a year out before she goes to Yale, she doesn't say it but I think she needs me around. Besides I just wouldn't settle knowing Quinn was so far away. It will be better for us both to go next year, visits will be easier, we'll graduate at the same time'

Rachel looked up at Finn who was staring solemnly at her. 'What is it Finn? What's the matter?'

'I don't know why I keep thinking things will be different'

'What do you mean?'

'Quinn. You're doing this for Quinn.'

'Well not just for Quinn, for me too, weren't you listening?'

'Me? I'm the one who needs to listen?' Finn took a step back, increasing the distance between himself and his fiancé. 'You know if you ever make it down the aisle, you're gonna have to say it.'

'Say what? Finn you're scaring me'

'Forsaking all others. You'll have to promise me that you'll forsake all others.'

Rachel's brow furrowed. 'I know.'

Finn threw his hands up in frustration. 'That includes her Rachel. You've spent every possible moment with Quinn since she had her accident. Even when I ring you it's all you talk about. When you invited me round tonight I thought, finally, some you and me time but no, it was all part of your plan to make sure she has a nice prom.'

'Finn…I..'

'And now this? Deferring your dream because you can't bear to be so far away from her'

'She's my friend'

'I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!'

Rachel nervously bit her lip as she tried to hold back the tears. 'I'm sorry'

Finn's voice softened. 'Did you think of me at all when you were planning this?

Rachel slowly sat on her bed, head in hands. 'I don't know what to say. Quinn and I have been through a lot this year. I just want to make sure she has everything she needs. It will be different next year when we're in college. You just don't understand Finn but it will all be fine, I promise.'

He smiled sadly. 'No it won't. And, for once, I'm not the one who doesn't understand.'

He knelt down beside his girlfriend. 'Rachel, you couldn't get married without her. Her. Not me. Doesn't that tell you something?'

Rachel shook her head 'What are you saying we should've exchanged vows whilst she was lying by the roadside?'

'I meant before that.'

Rachel sat in silence. Her mind wandering back to her wedding day. She was frozen, unable to do anything until Quinn was by her side.

Finn stood up and ran his fingers through his hair in attempt to calm down. 'I hate what you've turned me into. This control freak who doesn't want you to be happy. Cause I know deep down I'm not enough for you.'

'Finn we've been through this countless times.'

Finn gently helped Rachel up from the bed. 'Close your eyes'

'Finn…'

'Just close your eyes'

Rachel complied and Finn moved closer to her. 'Picture it. Me and you in ten years' time. We've settled down, got a couple of kids maybe. You're probably a shining star on Broadway. Perhaps I've got my own business.'

He paused. 'That's all I want you know'

Rachel wiped away the tears that had started to fall. 'I know'.

'Just you and me. Nobody else. Is that enough for you?'

Rachel opened her eyes and met Finn's gaze. 'It's enough.'

Finn attempted a smile. 'That means no Quinn'

She let her eyes drop briefly before looking back up at her boyfriend and nodding. 'No Quinn'

'You're a liar'

'But what's wrong with her being part of my future? I don't understand why you are making me choose.'

Finn groaned in frustration. 'Maybe not but I am, I am making you choose. So what's it going to be Rachel?'

She took a deep breath but the tears kept coming. 'I agreed to marry you'

'I thought it was enough too'

Rachel moved away from him slowly, the confusion spreading over her face. 'I know what I want to say. What I should say'

'But?'

She shook her head. 'I can't'

Finn nodded and took a deep breath in an effort to stay composed. 'I'm think I'm gonna go'

Finn turned but Rachel pulled him back. 'I don't know what's happening'

He took a step back. 'You're breaking up with me'

'No I'm not.'

'You are Rachel. Maybe you've not said it out loud yet but you are'

Rachel watched, dumbstruck, as Finn walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys – sorry it's been a while

Quinn manoeuvred her wheelchair carefully down the ramp on to the gravel path leading to the Berry's lawn. She wheeled herself toward Rachel who was sat quietly on a bench overlooking the pretty garden.

'Hey you'

'Hey' Rachel looked up solemnly.

'That ramp is handy'

'It came with the house. I didn't put it up especially for you'

Quinn giggled. 'Well that's disappointing.'

Rachel immediately raised her hands to her face. 'Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say'

Quinn rolled herself closer and placed a hand on Rachel's leg. 'What's going on?'

'Just had a weird few days. Sorry'

The blonde eased herself out of her wheelchair and sat beside Rachel. 'You wanna talk about it?'

Rachel shook her head.

Quinn sighed and moved closer. 'You haven't answered any of my texts, I've not seen you at school. I had to convince my mom she had to meet your dad's just so she'd drive me over here.'

'Your mom is meeting my dads?'

'She's in there now talking about….who knows what they're talking about,'

Rachel smiled but remained silent.

'What's wrong Rach?'

'Nothing'

Quinn stared at the brunette intently. 'Look at me'

Rachel turned to face her friend 'Seriously, it's nothing'

'You can tell me anything you know. We don't have any secrets'

'Don't we? It wasn't so long ago you hated me'

'I never hated you.' Quinn raised her hand to prevent Rachel interrupting. 'I know I said it but I didn't mean it. I was dealing with….things…I didn't realise. I took it out on you I know I did. But I'm sorry and I thought we were cool now.'

Quinn sighed and took her friend's hand. 'I thought we were more than cool, I thought we were great'

Rachel took a deep breath, her eyes were beginning to dampen. 'We are. Sorry, I was just thinking out loud'

Quinn squeezed the hand she was holding. 'Are you going to tell me what's going on? Has Santana talked to you? Because nothing is going to change. I promise.'

'Finn and I broke up…..he broke up with me. ' The brunette sighed. 'I broke up with him'

'What? Are you serious. I thought you two…' She stopped. '_You_ broke up with _him_?'

Rachel paused thoughtfully before replying. 'He made me choose between him and something very important to me'

Quinn rolled her eyes. 'Your NYADA place? Unbelievable. Why make you give it up? It doesn't make sense.'

Rachel smiled meekly. 'It didn't make sense to me either at first. But I'm starting to figure it out'

'Do you think you made the right decision?'

'I don't know' Rachel turned to look Quinn deep in the eyes. 'I'm not sure I had a choice.'

The blonde gently tucked a stray hair behind Rachel's ear. 'I'm worried about you'

Rachel found herself leaning in to Quinn's hand. 'I'm fine'

'Can I hug you?' Quinn moved closer and hooked her free arm around Rachel's shoulder.

'That's my line' Rachel smiled as she nuzzled into Quinn's neck.

Quinn pulled Rachel in closer and began softly stroking her hair. She felt Rachel tremble at the increased touch. She bought her forehead down so it was touching Rachel's. 'God I've missed you'

Rachel's reply was merely a whimper as Quinn gave in to temptation and began placing faint kisses on her forehead. Rachel nuzzled deeper into the blondes neck and Quinn let out a gasp as Rachel's lips inadvertently made contact with her neck.

Rachel couldn't seem to break the contact and opened her mouth slightly as she increased the pressure on Quinn's pulse point. Quinn closed her eyes and leaned in closer.

Rachel pulled her lips away and then couldn't resist moving back to place one more kiss on Quinn's next. She sat up slowly, maintaining eye contact with Quinn. 'I'm sorry'

Quinn traced the outline of Rachel's jaw with her fingers, her eyes coming to rest on Rachel's lips. 'Please don't be sorry.'

Rachel's head dipped as she moved forward. She pulled back suddenly, startled by the sound of gravel crunching under foot.

Quinn turned her head away from Rachel to find her mother staring back at her.

Judy Fabray stood with her hands on her hips. 'Girls'

'Hey mom'

'Hey Quinn. …Hey Rachel'

Rachel waved nervously.

'Sorry to break up the party but I've got the church thing in a half hour'

'Oh yeah, sorry. ' Quinn made an attempt to get up but Rachel was up first and wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist. 'I've got you.' She carefully helped her back in to the wheelchair.

The blonde looked up and smiled. 'Thanks'

Rachel smiled back a little breathlessly. 'Anytime'

As soon as she was safely in the car Quinn pulled out her cell.

_Help! I think this is becoming real x_

_Btw you and Berry? No shit. What happened?_

_She dumped Finn and we accidentally kissed, sort of _

_How do you sort of kiss by accident? Did you fall on her? Never mind. Brits and me r coming for a debrief. Can't believe she chucked lurch already, you must have some moves Fabray x_

Judy looked over at her daughter who was smiling. 'Is there anything you want to tell me?'

'About what?'

'About you and Rachel? Or you and Santana? Mainly you and Rachel'

Her smile widened. 'Not yet'


	7. Chapter 6

**Cheers for the reviews guys…couple of really small chapters to keep you going..**

.

.

.

Rachel closed her eyes and put her head back on the bench. An hour had passed since Quinn left but it was only now she allowed herself to relive the feeling of Quinn's lips on her forehead. She exhaled deeply as she remembered the sensation of her mouth pressing against Quinn's neck.

'Rachel?'

Rachel sat bolt upright. 'Finn. What are you doing here?'

'Can I sit down?'

'Sure'

Finn's stare was pensive. 'I came to say sorry. I shouldn'tve put pressure on you like that. If you want to defer NYADA then it's ok with me'

Rachel's eyes narrowed. 'I'm sorry I don't understand. We did end our relationship the other night didn't we?'

Finn gave a crooked smile. 'About that….'

Rachel stood up and stepped on to the lawn. 'No, please don't do this'

Finn followed her. 'I was being hasty. I didn't know what I was saying. I mean, you and Quinn?' He attempted a laugh.

Rachel moved closer and lightly stroked Finn's cheek. 'Don't do this to yourself. You knew what you were saying. That's what I always lo…..admired about you. You are not the dumb jock people think you are'

Finn stepped away from Rachel. 'I've got to be pretty dumb to tell my girlfriend she's in love with someone else.'

'You set me free and always be grateful for that. I would've reached the same conclusion eventually. I just didn't realise how I was supposed to feel until….' Rachel paused, unsure how to finish the sentence.

Finn noticed her hesitation. 'Have you two slept together? It's been less than a week Rachel. You jump straight from my bed to hers? Classy'

'Don't be so coarse Finn. No, Quinn and I haven't even discussed anything yet. I can't be sure how she feels' She smiled meekly. 'But I can't ignore how I feel anymore.'

She took Finn's hands. 'The other night you said although I hadn't said it out loud I was breaking up with you. You were right and now I'm saying it out loud. I can't be with you anymore Finn, I'm sorry.'

Finn turned away to hide the tears that were falling. 'Please don't do this to me Rach. I love you so much. I can't live without you.'

'Finn'

'She won't love you like I do. She'll break your heart like she always does. She's a screw up.'

Rachel moved closer to Finn. 'I know you're hurting Finn but please don't talk about Quinn like that'

Finn placed his hands on Rachel's shoulders. 'Give me one more chance. I can make you love me again I know I can.'

'I think you should leave.'

'I'm not going anywhere.'

Rachel smiled and look toward the back gate. 'Then I'll go, I'll leave. I should have left a long time ago.'


	8. Chapter 7

Quinn's phoned beeped and she had to fight off a strong Santana to get to it first. Her face broke out into a grin as she read its contents.

Santana flopped back on the couch. 'Damn it.'

Brittany draped her arm around her girlfriend. 'Poor Sanny. But why did you want to read Quinn's text so bad?'

'Oh I dunno I just wondered what Berry's sexts were like. I'm thinking maybe she'd have some Shakespearean smut thing going on. 'Dear Quinn one would like to insert ones...'

'SANTANA LOPEZ!' Quinn threw a nearby pillow in order to silence her friend. 'Actually the text wasn't even from Rachel.'

Santana scoffed. 'Oh please, you had your Rachel face on when you read it.'

'I do not have a Rachel face'

Brittany nodded. 'You totally do. You've had a Rachel face for a while now.'

Quinn tried hard not to smile.

'So what did lezberry want anyway?'

'She has some news. She's coming over tomorrow.'

Santana squealed. 'She's booked your commitment ceremony.'

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. 'Shut up San…..and pass me the ice cream.'

The Latina obliged whilst Brittany looked on, puzzled. 'Quinn, why are we having ice cream when that's a break up food?'

Santana raised an eyebrow. 'My Britt-Britt has a point.'

Quinn put her spoon down. 'Because I'm not sure how it's going to work.'

Brittany leant forward. 'It's pretty easy Quinn, San and me can demonstrate if you really need us to.'

Santana's face dropped at the thought while Quinn let out a laugh. 'Thanks Brit but I think we could probably work that bit out for ourselves…I meant that she'll be in New York soon and I'll still be here. We're not equals. We never were.'

Santana turned to face Quinn. 'Er did you forget the part where you got in to Yale and learned to walk again and, you know, all the other excellent things…..Sorry…I'm not good at being inspirational.'

Brittany's head leant to one side. 'San that was beautiful.' She leant in for a brief kiss.

'Thanks baby.' Santana turned to Quinn once again. 'How did it feel when she nearly…sortof….almost kiss you?'

Quinn put her head back on the sofa. 'Like something so minor wasn't supposed to feel so good. Like I wish somebody had told me that's how I was meant to feel, that it was always supposed to be as beautiful as that.'

Santana and Brittany smiled at each other. Brittany reached over and patted Quinn's hand. 'Then it's all going to work out fine…..and you're gonna have beautiful babies.'

The three friends cackled and went back to their ice cream.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Apologies for those who think my Chapters are too short. I didn't make them longer but I gave you three of them at once instead . Hope you've enjoyed it, thanks for sticking with it!

.

.

.

.

.

Rachel fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she stood nervously waiting for Quinn to open the door.

Quinn had seen Rachel approach from the dining room window and was making her way slowly toward the front door. She stopped to check her hair in the hall mirror then took a deep breath before greeting Rachel.

'Hi'

Rachel struggled to catch her breath, not realising how nervous she had been. 'Hi Quinn. May I come in?'

The blonde smiled. 'Sure.'

Rachel brushed past and smiled as she did. 'You're walking to the front door now?'

'And back, hopefully.'

Rachel held out her hand. 'Do you need some help?'

Quinn shook her head but took Rachel's hand anyway. 'Nope'

She smiled as she led Rachel to the lounge. 'You want anything to drink?'

Rachel shook her head.

'Then take a seat.'

Rachel perched on the edge of the couch and Quinn sat down next to her. 'So you said you had some news?'

Rachel smiled. 'I do. I have been waiting for a few days for confirmation and I received the phone call yesterday.' She paused. 'I am deferring my place at NYADA for a year.'

Quinn's face dropped. 'What did you just say?'

'It's great isn't it? I wasn't sure it was possible but the Dean agreed when I explained the special circumstances. All I need to do now is formalize it all by sending a form over and then I'm here for another year, with you.'

'What special circumstances?'

'Pardon?'

Quinn shifted away from Rachel slightly. 'You said you explained the special circumstances?'

Rachel shuffled forward, closing the gap Quinn had just made. 'Well…you.'

'I see. So you get time off to help the cripple? Nice Rachel, real nice.'

'Quinn could you please tell me what it is I've done wrong? I thought you'd be pleased.'

Quinn got up abruptly and began pacing across the floor. 'Pleased?'

'Yes, pleased. Should you be doing this…..pacing thing? I'm not sure it's good for…' Rachel stopped suddenly as she received an ice cool stare from Quinn.

'I'm not a charity case Berry. I don't need a carer…I knew it. They said I was crazy but all along I knew all this was because you felt sorry for me.'

Rachel stood up. 'Well whoever they are they were right. You are crazy. '

Quinn took a step forward. 'Do you actually want to go to NYADA? Because it seems to me you'll find just about any excuse you can to stay in Lima.'

'That is a ridiculous thing to say'

'Oh really? Marrying Finn? Looking after me? Perhaps you're so scared of failing you don't want to even try'

Rachel's head dipped. 'You think I'll fail?'

'That's not what I said.' Quinn reached out and placed her hands on Rachel's arm. 'Of course I don't think that. You know how amazing I think you are. I just don't want to be the one to hold you back.'

'You won't be. Everything will be waiting for me in a year. '

'You don't need to look after me. I'm getting better.'

Rachel nodded. 'I know that. It's just…'

Quinn moved closer. 'What?'

'Nothing'

Quinn sighed. 'I'm sorry I shouted at you.'

Rachel shrugged as tears welled up in her eyes. 'Just like the old days.'

Quinn's eye met Rachel's. 'No. Not like the old days. How can you say that? 'She gently took Rachel's hand and bought it to her lips.

Rachel gasped as Quinn placed gentle kisses across her knuckles. She ran her free hand through Quinn's hair, pulling her close.

Quinn took a step back. 'It's not like the old days.'

Rachel smiled sadly. 'Why can't I just stay with you.'

'Why can't you say why you want to stay?'

'Why can't you?'

Quinn smiled and took another step back. 'I don't know.'

They stood in silence for a minute before Quinn sat down on the couch. 'I think you should go now Rachel.'

Rachel looked down at the blonde. 'No, we can't just leave it like this.'

'I'm tired Rach, I'll see you at prom.'

'Quinn..'

Quinn met Rachel's gaze. 'I'll see you at prom.'


	10. Chapter 9

Quinn looked out on to the dance floor sadly. All her efforts focused on avoiding eye contact with Rachel who had been staring at her from the other end of the room.

Suddenly she was spun around violently in her wheelchair, she looked up and found a raging Finn looking down on her.

'Green ribbon and Gardenia's'

Quinn looked puzzled. 'What?'

'I was thinking about last year's prom and I should've known then that you'd got your slutty little claws in to her. That look she gave me after telling me what corsage to get you…I thought it was for me' Finn shook his head. 'I always thought it was for me.'

Quinn registered what Finn has said and then turned to see Rachel walking briskly towards them. She turned back sharply. 'I think you should go Finn'

Finn was about to respond when he suddenly found his feet had left the ground.

'Yeah bro, I think you better go'

Puck lowered Finn back to the ground but kept his grip on Finn's shirt. 'I don't care how much you're going through, you get in my baby mama's face I get in yours'

Finn moved forward but Puck held firm. 'Go find somewhere and sober up now or you're gonna get seriously hurt'

Rachel arrived and instinctively stood in front of Quinn. 'Do what Noah says Finn, please.'

Finn considered fighting back but then held his hands up. 'Fine, let me go'

Puck released his grip and Finn stepped backwards. 'You know what I don't get? How I ended up the bad guy in all of this.'

He didn't wait for a reply and stormed out of the hall. Rachel quickly turned to Quinn. 'Are you alright?'

Quinn kept her head down 'I'm fine.'

Puck, seeing the hurt in Rachel's eyes, put his hand on her shoulder. 'I got this babe.'

Rachel turned to Puck and smiled sweetly. 'Thanks'

He smiled back as he watched her slowly walk away. Puck grabbed a nearby chair and plonked himself down next to Quinn.

Quinn sighed. 'I'm not really in the mood for a heart to heart.'

Puck shrugged. 'Fine'

'I haven't done anything wrong'

'I know that. And Finn's not a bad guy really. Well, tonight he is, but his girl chose his ex-girl over him, I'd be pretty pissed too.'

Quinn looked up. 'She did what?'

'She chose you' Puck paused. 'Wait, I thought you knew. Finn told me she's deferring NYADA for you.'

'Because she feels sorry for me. I'm her new project, that's all.'

Puck shook his head. 'My hot Jew has dreamt of broadway her whole life. There's only one reason she's put it off.' He paused. 'You know that more than anyone.'

Quinn bit her lip. 'He nearly ruined her.'

Puck gently placed his hand on Quinn's cheek and turned it so she was looking directly at him. 'You're nothing like him. You're crazy hot and beautiful and smart.'

Quinn gave a thin smile. 'She had her chance to tell me how she felt and she didn't.'

Puck clasped his hands together in front of him. 'Can you blame her? You tormented her for years. Call her some pretty awful names. Can't be easy to trust someone after all that.'

'My point exactly. Whatever this….thing was. It isn't going to happen so I don't know why we're even discussing it.'

'Of course it's gonna happen. You just have to fight for it that's all. And I'm pretty sure you know how to fight.'

Quinn caught Puck's eye and smiled. 'I don't think she wants me to.'

'You're a rubbish liar you know that?' Puck leant over and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. 'Have a good night princess'

Rachel waited until Puck was a safe distance away before walking over. 'I know you don't want to talk to me but I need to know you're ok'

Quinn looked up. 'No I'm not ok. I've been an idiot.'

'Me too'

The blonde shook her head. 'No, this one was all me.'

She took Rachel's hand. 'Will you dance with me?'

Rachel smiled and glanced around the room. 'Here, in the gymnasium? In front of all these people?'

'Are you ashamed of me?'

'Of course not Quinn. I assumed it would be the other way around.'

Quinn lightly stroked the hand she was still holding. 'Nobody knows how many hours of rehab I've had to have to get to this point. Nobody but you. I want everybody to know what that means to me, what you mean to me'

Rachel found herself unable to speak as Quinn slowly got out of her chair. 'Besides which, a wise woman once told me I owed you a slow dance.'

Rachel raised her eyebrows and gently tugged on Quinn's hand. 'Really? Well I think this is the last dance so you'd better get a move on.'

Rachel led the blonde to the dance floor, acutely aware of the hushed silence and stares that followed.

Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder as the brunette slid one hand around Quinn's waist. She pulled her in close and grazed her cheek against Quinn's. 'I can't believe you're letting me lead'

Rachel felt Quinn smile.

'Don't get used to it Berry. It's only until I get full motor function and heels back'

'What were you and Noah discussing?'

Quinn leant further in to her dance partner. 'Being brave'

Rachel took a deep breath. 'Shall I start?'

She felt Quinn nod.

'I wish to clarify the comments I made yesterday. I was telling the truth, the reason for my NYADA deferral is partly because I would like to care of you. But that's not the only reason. In actual fact it's not the main reason…I can't go to New York if you're in Lima. '

Rachel stepped back slightly to look Quinn in the eye. 'It would kill me to be that far away from you.'

Quinn's face broke out into a wide smile.

'I spent so long watching you from afar and this whole accident let me see you, really see you. And it help me realise I need to be near you, always. I couldn't get married because I needed you with me even though I didn't know why. I broke up with Finn because I want to be with you. And…and.. I can't stop talking now because i'm scared you don't feel the same.'

Quinn smiled through her tears and placed her finger gently on Rachel's lips. Her finger was soon replaced by her lips as she pulled Rachel into a deep kiss. Rachel responded instantly, opening her mouth to allow Quinn the access she craved.

As they parted Rachel opened her eyes slowly. 'You kissed me'

'mhmm'

'In front of everybody'

Quinn rested her forehead on Rachel's. 'Are they all looking?'

Rachel turned her head to the right and then the left. 'Perhaps not quite all, but definitely a sizable majority'

'Good' Quinn pulled Rachel back into their kiss, deepening the contact in an instant. Rachel put both arms around Quinn and pulled her closer. Rachel lightly ran her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip and felt her buckle slightly.

She tightened her grip on the blonde. 'Are you ok? Do you need to get back to your chair?'

Quinn blushed. 'I'm fine. You just made me….a little giddy'

Rachel beamed. 'I made Quinn Fabray feel giddy?'

Quinn bought her lips to Rachel's ear and whispered softly. 'You make me feel a lot of things Rachel.' She placed a soft kiss on Rachel's ear lobe then made her way slowly back to Rachel's lips, planting greedy kisses along Rachel's jaw as she went.

Rachel impatiently captured Quinn's lips in her own and whimpered as their tongues interlaced.

The girls finally parted as a loud cough came from nearby.

Quinn turned to find Santana smirking at them. 'Stop making out with Berry and come watch the fireworks Quinn. I think you'll find the music stopped a while ago.'

Quinn gave Rachel a grin. 'Fireworks?'

Rachel snuggled into Quinn's shoulder. 'Most definitely.'

.

.

.

.

.

Sue Sylvester watched as the three girls made their way outside, giggling as they went. She turned to Will who was packing up the decorations. 'You know Shue, that Glee club of yours is about as straight as your hair'

Will looked up and smiled. 'Yep, you're probably right.'


	11. Chapter 10

Quinn pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. 'I'm decent!'

Rachel appeared from the walk-in closet wearing Quinn's cheerio sweat pants and top. She padded toward the bed. 'Is this ok?'

Quinn propped herself up using her elbow and looked Rachel up and down. 'You look adorable'

Rachel blushed and sat on the end of the bed. 'Thanks but that's not what I was referring to. I meant us sleeping together?'

Rachel quickly cleared her throat. 'Or, to rephrase that, us sharing a bed together. Not that I don't want to share a bed with you because I do. And the other thing….Very much. But we're dating now, I want everything to be perfect, and at the right time.'

Quinn grinned. 'We're dating'

'It sounds nice doesn't it?'

'It does' Quinn pulled back the covers, inviting Rachel in. 'Baby don't take this the wrong way but today was the longest i've been on my feet since the accident. Not to mention the Finn drama and the confessions and all the kissing…..what I'm saying is you're perfectly safe. All I'm capable of is sleeping.'

Rachel pouted as she climbed in beside Quinn. 'And cuddling?'

Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel and pulled her close. 'And cuddling, of course. Sleep and cuddles….we can be dating tomorrow'

Rachel beamed as she rested her head on Quinn's collarbone and wrapped an arm round her. 'I'm ready'

Quinn laughed. 'Rach I've just said..'

Rachel cut her off with a shake of the head. 'Not for that. For you to tell me how you feel. You have to pour your heart out like I did mine.'

'I kissed you in front of the whole school! My heart is officially poured out.'

Quinn smiled as Rachel remained silent. She placed a gentle kiss on top on the brunettes head. 'For a long time I didn't know how I felt. I just knew I liked seeing you around, and for a while the only way I could do that was to fight you. So I guess I liked fighting with you. But then I really liked making up with you. And singing with you. And talking…god even saying your name makes me happy'

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn lightly on the shoulder before snuggling back up to her, still remaining silent.

'And then I guess the whole marriage thing with Finn spun me out. I still didn't really know why. It wasn't until Nurse Adler thought we were together…'

Rachel looked up. 'Nurse Adler thought we were a couple?'

Quinn nodded and Rachel settled back down, waiting for Quinn to continue.

'I was so angry. At first I thought I was angry because she didn't know us, how we were together. But then later that night when I was holding you in my arms I realised I was angry because it wasn't true and I wanted it to be….more than anything.'

Rachel sat up and looked Quinn in the eye and kissed her firmly. 'And now it is.'

Quinn smiled and lightly stroked Rachel's cheek. 'I don't want you to defer, I want you to go to NYADA this year.'

Rachel shook her head. 'No way.'

'I'm calling Yale tomorrow, to see if I can withdraw my deferral. I don't want to wait another year for my…for our..fresh start. Rachel Berry loves me, what else do I need?'

Rachel grinned from ear to ear but then hesitated. 'Wait, I haven't told you I loved you yet.'

Quinn blushed heavily. 'Sure, that's what I meant, I mean, sorry. I don't know what made me say that. It's way too soon to be thinking things like that.'

The brunette flashed a smile. 'I love you Quinn, of course I love you.'

Quinn rolled her eyes. 'It's a good job I love you back Berry.'

Rachel placed a light kiss on Quinn's cheek. 'Here's to sleep….and cuddles'

Quinn leant into Rachel and closed her eyes. 'mmhm sleep and cuddles…..and metro passes'


End file.
